


Ужин (деловая встреча, свидание — нужное подчеркнуть)

by allla5960



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейну так странно видеть выбеленные волосы Мур, что даже плечи сводит под выглаженной рубашкой. Он настолько привык, что все его клиенты скрывают отсутствие пигмента. Наверное, доход местных соляриев увеличился раз в восемь после открытия его собственного бизнеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин (деловая встреча, свидание — нужное подчеркнуть)

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-гет, ООС — не ООС, внетаймланно.

Блейну так странно видеть выбеленные волосы Мур, что даже плечи сводит под выглаженной рубашкой. Он настолько привык, что все его клиенты скрывают отсутствие пигмента. Наверное, доход местных соляриев увеличился раз в восемь после открытия его собственного бизнеса. 

— Надо бы взять с них свое, — бормочет под нос Блейн, напрочь забывая о том, что сам сияет пепельным блондом. 

(они, волосы, у него отчего-то не такие чистые, как у Лив; будто простыни в пятизвездочном отеле)

Просто Блейн не прячется; Блейн — король зомби-Сиэтла, а короли не скрывают титулов. 

— Лив, — он фамильярно зовет ее, на самом деле, даже не желая пробовать на вкус этот огрызок имени. 

Лив оглядывается на него и поводит плечами, сжимая в кулаки ладони, спрятанные в рукавах. При желтом, ресторанном свете ее кожа ещё бледнее, а зеленый принт пуловера кажется излишне ярким, режущим глаз, и Блейн смотрит на нее в упор. 

— Блейн, — здоровается она, когда подходит к столику. У нее странные, чуть мужские движения, но Блейн разом списывает это на специфичную еду из морга; Блейн все понимает. 

— Ты позвала меня, чтобы договориться о прямых поставках? — улыбается Блейн, хотя знает — Лив скорее будет есть протухшие мозги на завтрак, обед и ужин, чем станет ввязываться в его бизнес. Мораль всегда давит финансовые жилки в людях. Или зомби. 

— Мейджер, — односложно говорит Лив, и Блейну чуть неприятно, но лишь оттого, что Лив, очаровательная коронер, пришла к нему не за приятным ужином и выгодным контрактом. 

— Что «Мейджер»? — наигранно вздыхает Блейн и с аппетитом снимает зубами с вилки кусочек бекона. 

— Ты чувствуешь вкус? — спрашивает Лив, глядя во все глаза. 

Она выглядит, словно те белые котята с Ютуба, которые пели рождественскую песенку; у нее чуть наивный, с надеждой взгляд и приоткрытые губы, отливающие перламутром. Блейну становится забавно, как быстро она забывает о Мейджере (кто бы ещё знал, что или, упаси Господь, кто это). 

— Нет, конечно, — фыркает он и делает глоток воды из стакана. — Съел ресторанного критика. 

Лив вдыхает, будто задыхается, и Блейн позволяет себе ещё одну широкую, во все зубы ухмылку. 

Лив молчит, смотрит на него, вперившись взглядом, и ее, вероятно, отпустило, но ничего в их позиции не меняется. 

— Поужинаем? — наконец предлагает Блейн и кивает на стул напротив, даже не думая отодвинуть его для дамы. — Может, я очарую тебя, и ты согласишься на взаимовыгодную сделку.

Блейн подмигивает ей, и с Лив падают остатки оцепенения. 

— Я лучше с мертвым оленем буду пить самодельный виски в придорожном притоне, чем с тобой ужинать, — презрительно бросает она и от переизбытка эмоций стучит сумочкой по столику; странный сарказм Блейн также списывает на меню судебного морга. — Я пришла за тем, чтобы сказать: оставь Мейджера в покое. Иначе пожалеешь, я тебе обещаю. 

Блейн смотрит на то, как ее ноготки впиваются в синюю кожу сумочки; как под белой, почти бумажной кожей переливаются зеленые венки; как дешево смотрятся на длинных пальцах кольца из цветного металлолома. 

(на бледных руках отлично выглядят рубины и золото, Блейн знает точно)

— Ты понял меня, Блейн? — угрожающим тоном спрашивает Лив и поднимает подбородок. 

Блейн сдерживает смешок.

— Конечно, Лив. 

Лив смотрит недоверчиво, будто не ожидала его согласия, а после будто разом оседает: спина ссутуливается, напряженные пальцы разжимаются. 

— Ты без малейшего понятия, кто такой Мейджер, да? — обреченно спрашивает она его, и, когда он почти виновато пожимает плечами, нервным жестом заправляет волосы за ухо, отводя взгляд.

Кажется, весь ее воинственный дух выветрился в открытое официантом окно. 

— Сядешь и объяснишь? — вновь предлагает Блейн, и в его голосе чуть меньше бессмысленного флирта. 

Лив смотрит на него снова, поджимает губы и, кажется, смиряется. 

Когда Лив дергает бровью, глядя в меню, и спрашивает у официанта, что у них самое острое, Блейн вновь обращает внимание на ее волосы. 

Королевы не скрывают своего титула; Лив — независимая ни от кого (даже от короля) королева зомби-Сиэтла. Просто ее ещё никто не ввел в общество.


End file.
